The Innovate
by Blaze Hell
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, 25 tahun, seorang pria kantoran yang memiliki Hobi bermain Game Online, VRMMORPG, Night Raid. Dia adalah Player terkuat yang berhasil mengalahkan Boss Terakhir didalam game itu dan menamatkan Quest Main Story... Disaat ia hendak Log Out, malapetaka terjadi dan ia tewas didalam game itu. Namun saat tersadar dia sudah berada didunia lain...
1. Chapter 1

Pada tahun 2025, Game Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Role Playing Game, atau disingkat VRMMRPG, Night Raid (NR) diluncurkan. Game ini adalah game yang mengirim kesadaran seseorang kedalam Game dengan menggunakan otak sebagai Media Control.

Dengan kata lain, kau memainkan karakter milikmu dengan pikiranmu sendiri. Night Raid, merupakan Game pertama yang menggunakan sistem ini, sehingga memicu antusias para gamer sejati.

Night Raid, mengambil setting dunia Fantasy bernama [Arcadia], Benua yang terdiri dari tiga Benua besar sebagai pusatnya dan beberapa Pulau berukuran sedang yang mengelilingi Benua Utama. didalam game ini terdapat Sistem Class, namun tidak seperti kebanyakan game RPG yang memiliki keterbatasan pada Sistem Class, Night Raid memiliki kebebasan dalam menentukan Class, selama itu memenuhi syarat dan ketentuan yang ditetapkan maka Class apapun bisa didapatkan, sebagai contoh... Ada seorang Player dengan Class [Swordmaster] namun ia memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi seorang [Saint] maka ia bisa menggabungkan kedua Class tersebut dan menjadi [Sword Saint]. Jika dijelaskan secara sederhana, kau dapat membuat Karakter dengan Class apapun yang kau inginkan...

Juga selain kebebasan memilih Class yang diinginkan, Game ini juga memiliki satu lagi hal unik, didalam Game Night Raid, tidak terdapat batasan Level, dengan kata lain mereka dapat menaikkan Level mereka banyak yang mereka mampu.

Pada tahun 2035, tepat sepuluh tahun sejak peluncurannya, Game Night Raid akan ditutup, perusahaan yang menciptakan Game ini mengalami kebangkrutan karena jumlah orang yang memainkan Night Raid kian tahun kian merosot tajam, namun sebelum pengumuman Server ditutup, Perusahaan [Lucia Dream], perusahaan yang meluncurkan Game Night Raid mengupdate [Patch] terakhir mereka yang berisi [Last Event] dari Main Story Night Raid.

[Penaklukan Boss Terakhir]

Big Event itu diluncurkan untuk memenuhi permintaan dari beberapa pemain setia yang mengirim surat permohonan pada perusahaan [Lucia Dream], surat itu berisi permintaan mereka pada perusahaan untuk membiarkan mereka menamatkan [Quest Main Story] yang merupakan alur dari Night Raid, melihat permohonan tulus itu, perusahaan mengabulkannya permohonan mereka.

Dan Event penaklukan Boss Terakhir dimulai, namun sayangnya Boss terakhit itu sangat kuat, kemampuan Regenerasi super-cepat, serangan Area yang akan langsung membunuh secara instant, dan ketahanan tinggi pada magic... Dengan semua itu, Boss terakhir itu adalah lawan yang benar-benar mustahil untuk dikalahkan, banyak Player yang membentuk Raid Party untuk menaklukannya namun mereka dikalahkan dengan mudah.

Disaat hampir semua Player menyerah untuk mengalahkan Boss Terakhir itu, seseorang berhasil mengalahkan Boss terakhir itu. hanya dengan seorang diri, player itu berhasil menaklukan Boss terakhir yang membuat hampir semua Player menyerah untuk mengalahkannya.

Dia, adalah seorang Player dengan Nickname [Nanashi], seorang Player yang menempati posisi sebagai Top Rank Player dalam Game Night Raid, dia adalah seorang legenda diantara para legenda... Tidak banyak yang tahu mengenai identitas sebenarnya dari [Nanashi] karena dia selalu bermain solo, tidak pernah membentuk Party dengan siapapun, dia juga tidak pernah masuk kedalam Guild manapun, dia benar-benar seorang independen player...

[-]

[-]

[-]

The Dark Territory-,

Sebuah tempat yang sesuai dengan namanya, tempat yang diselimuti kegelapan yang bahkan cahaya matahari sulit untuk menembusnya, ditempat itu terlihat seseorang tengah duduk diatas puing-puing bangunan dengan santai selagi pandangannya menatap datar kearah bangkai seekor monster berukuran super besar dengan bentuk yang tidak memiliki rasa persatuan, memiliki tujuh kepala dengan sepuluh tanduk, setiap kepala merupakan kepala hewan yang berbeda-beda, singa, macan tutul, beruang bahkan seekor naga, orang itu menatap datar bangkai monster yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Fiuh~, seperti yang diharapkan dari Develover Game Night Raid, mereka benar-benar membuat Boss dengan tingkat kesulitan yang sangat tinggi... [Trihexa], [666], sang malapetaka, nama yang sangat cocok untuk Boss terakhir."

Orang itu, dia adalah player yang berhasil mengalahkan Last Boss, Player terkuat dalam Game Night Raid, [Nanashi]. Nanashi menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari bangkai monster dan membuka [Menu] miliknya, ia ingin tahu [Reward] apa yang ia dapatkan setelah mengalahkan Last Boss, mengingat dari tingkat kesulitannya, ia berharap [Reward] yang ia dapat berada pada Grade tinggi, Legendary atau Mythology.

Name: Nanashi [Title: Apocalypse Beast Slayer]

Job:

[Lord Shadow]

Level: 2312

HP: 231200 / MP: 327350

STR: 17892

AGI: 41256

INT: 59192

VIT: 35034

"Hmm~ selain title tidak ada yang berubah semua sama seperti biasa..."

Nanashi menatap layar menu dengan serius sebelum ia menutup menu dan membuka inventory miliknya, dan disana ia melihat beberapa Item bagus, mulai dari berbaga macam Crystal] dengan Grade [Legendary], [Gold Pouch], dan sebuah senjata berbentuk sepasang Dagger dengan warna hitam dan merah dengan Grade [Mythology], ia mengulas senyuman tipis melihat [Item] yang ia dapatkan.

"Ya setidaknya [Item] yang aku dapatkan sesuai dengan usaha yang telah aku kerahkan, meski aku tidak terlalu mengharapkan [Item] langka dari Game yang hendak ditutup, tapi setidaknya aku mendapatkan pengalaman yang memuaskan..."

Ia tersenyum ketika ia mengingat pengalamannya melawan Last Boss, Trihexa, sudah lama ia tidak berjuang mati-matian saat bertarung melawan Boos Raid, terakhir kali ia berjuang mati-mati saat melawan Boss adalah saat Event musim dingin dimana ia harus bertarung melawan Boss Event, [The Dawn of Dragon Emperor: Osiris] demi mendapatkan beberapa [Item] menarik dari misi penaklukan itu, Nanashi tersenyum sedikit mengingat hal itu sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kesudut kanan pandangan dimana disana terlihat jam telah menunjukan pukul 02:47AM.

"Gawat sudah hampir jam tiga pagi, aku harus segera log out dan pergi tidur, siang nanti ada meeting penting dikantor..."

Nanashi bergumam panik dan mencari tombol Log Out, ia lupa jika hari ini ada meeting penting dengan para atasan untuk membahas projek baru yang akan mereka lakukan tahun baru nanti. Nanashi bertambah panik ketika seberkas wajah bossnya yang marah terlintas dikepalanya.

Kuso! Apapun asal jangan sampai ia dimarahi oleh Bossnya yang terkenal menakutkan jika sedang marah itu. Nanashi sedikit tenang ketika ia menemukan tombol Log Out dan tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Nanashi mengarahkan telunjuknya ketombol Log Out namun ketika sedikit lagi ia akan menekan Tombol Log Out, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikannya.

[Tidak bisa dimaafkan...]

Nanashi terdiam mendengar suara yang berisi kebencian kuat tepat dibelakangnya, perlahan Nanashi menoleh kebelakang dan seketika itu juga ia terkejut, tepat didepannya saat ini, Last Boss, Trihexa diselimuti aura gelap yang sangat menakutkan.

[Akan kubunuh kau, akan ku lenyapkan kau dari dunia ini...]

"Apa yang terjadi, Event masih berlanjut?! Tidak... Perasaan mencekam yang kuat ini... Ini rasa takut..."

Nanashi melebarkan matanya, Shock. setahunya didalam Game ini memang terdapat setting yang mengatur berbagai macam emosi manusia, namun itu hanya mencangkup pada emosi bahagia, sedih, marah dan juga rasa sakit, tapi ia tidak pernah mendengar sesuatu seperti rasa takut ada didalam game ini, sebab jika ada maka bagaimana mungkin para Player dapat bertarung melawan Monster berukuran super besar dengan wujud yang dapat membuat seorang pria sejati mengompol dicelana dan lari terbirit-birit.

[Kutukan dari simbol [666] akan dilimpahkan padamu! Kau, orang yang telah membunuhku! Kau harus membayar mahal atas semua ini!?.]

Suara kebencian dan wujud yang dipenuhi aura jahat dan kedengkian yang kental memaksa Nanashi mengambil langkah mundur, Top Player dalam Game Night Raid, Legenda diantara Para Legenda dibuat ketakutan oleh Last Boss yang sudah dikalahkan olehnya...

"Ini, Mustahil... Bug! Ini pasti Bug! Bagaimana mungkin Last Boss yang telah kukalahkan hidup kembali, ada batas untuk menjadi keterlaluan!?-,"

Tepat setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, hal yang terakhir kali di-ingat oleh Nanashi adalah kilauan cahaya yang memenuhi pandangannya...

~[∆]~

26 Desember 2035-,

Di hari itu, jasad seorang pria yang diperkirakan berusia 25 tahun ditemukan tewas didalam kamarnya, tidak ada yang tahu kenapa atau bagaimana pria itu tewas. Pihak berwajib sudah melakukan penyelidikan namun tidak peduli berapa lama mereka melakukan penyelidikan, penyebab kematian pria itu tetap menjadi misteri, bahkan sampai beberapa waktu berlalu.

~[∆]~

Unknown Place-,

Ditempat yang merupakan hutan belantara, dimana pepohonan tumbuh dengan lebat, ditempat itu terlihat seorang pemuda yang diperkirakan baru berusia menginjak awal dua puluhan tak sadarkan diri diatas tanah berumput.

Pemuda itu memiliki ciri seperti orang asia kebanyakan, satu-satunya pembeda adalah surai pirang acak-acakan yang cukup panjang hingga membingkai kedua sisi wajahnya, pemuda itu, adalah Avatar dari Game VRMMORPG, Night Raid, Nanashi.

Nanashi, perlahan membuka matanya dan terlihatlah sepasang permata shappire yang menyapa dunia, Nanashi menatap kearah langit cerah dengan beberapa awan yang menghiasinya, Nanashi menatap hal itu sejenak sebelum ia bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya, Nanashi sedikit meringis saat nyeri hebat menyerang kepalanya.

"Ugh, kepalaku sakit... Apa yang terjadi padaku... Beberapa saat yang lalu seharusnya aku ada didaerah [Dark Territory] untuk mengalahkan [Last Boss] Game Night Raid, dan setelah aku mengalahkannya tiba-tiba Bug terjadi dan aku... Ugh."

Nanashi meringis merasakan rasa nyeri semakin hebat menyerang kepalanya saat ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu, namun tidak peduli seberapa kerasnya ia mencoba, ia tetap tidak dapat mengingatnya dan membuat ia menyerah. Nanashi menghela nafas saat merasakan rasa nyeri yang menyerang kepalanya mulai mereda.

Setelah tenang, Nanashi mengalihkan pandangannya kesekitar dan yang dapat ia lihat sejauh ini, ia berada dihutan belantara dan melihat dari lebatnya hutan ini maka kemungkinan ia berada dihutan yang merupakan Territory dari Ras Elf, Nevetra.

Tapi, nampaknya Nanashi harus menelan bulat-bulat permikiranbya sebab ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat dua planet sedang menghimpit matahari, Planet pertama berukuran sebesar Venus dengan warna biru-hijau yang cukup elegan, sementara Planet yang kedua berukuran sebesar Mars dengan warna merah-muda yang terlihar cukup cantik.

"Oi, Uso Darou... Tempat ini, bukan Game Night Raid..."

Ini jelas bukan Game Night Raid, sebab Nanashi tahu betul jika Setting dunia Night Raid tidak memiliki dua Planet seperti yang ia lihat saat ini yang menghimpit Matahari, memang ada pulau besar yang melayang dan bergerak dengan bebas menjelajahi Benua Arcadia layaknya, [Maisan Carnuim], tapi itu hanyalah Pulau melayang yang digunakan untuk menekankan unsur klasik didalam game bertemakan Fantasy.

"Tidak mungkin... Jika ini bukan [Nevetra] maka tempat apa ini..."

Nanashi mengalihkan pandangannya kesekitar dengan gelisah, ini adalah tempat asing yang tidak pernah ada didalam game... Tunggu, Game?. Seolah mengingat sesuai Nanashi melihat sekujur tubuhnya.

Ia saat ini tengah menggunakan pakaian yang didominasi oleh warna hitam, jubah hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi kepala hingga wajahnya sedikit tidak terlihat, dibalik punggung-nya terdapat sepasang Blade merah, [Osiris Blade], senjata dengan Grade [Legendary] yang ia dapatkan setelah mengalahkan Boss Event, [The Dawn Of Dragon Emperor: Osiris].

Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah Avatar Nanashi yang ia gunakan saat memainkan Game Night Raid, Nanashi terdiam sejenak, jika ini adalah tubuh Avatar Nanashi, maka..

"Status Open... Uwaa!?."

Melihat layar status yang tiba-tiba muncul didepannya, Nanashi sedikit terkejut namun nampaknya itu tidak berlangsung lama sebab sedetik kemudian rasa terkejut itu berubah menjadi shock saat melihat layar status miliknya.

Name: Nanashi [Title: Apocalypse Beast Slayer]

Job:

[Lord Shadow]

Level: 4612

HP: 461200 / MP: 654700

STR: 35784

AGI: 82512

INT: 118384

VIT: 70068

"Semua Status-ku meningkat dua kali lipat, aku hampir sekuat GM..., apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini..."

Ping!

Ditengah kebingungan yang melanda Nanashi, suara pesan privasi masuk berdering dikepalanya, Nanashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar Status miliknya dan menatap Icon surat.

"Ohh! Sebuah pesan-, tidak tunggu sebentar... Ini bukan lagi Game Night Raid, lalu kenapa aku bisa menerima pesan?."

Nanashi berguman pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Icon surat(!) itu, Nanashi menatap icon surat(!) itu selama beberapa saat sampai rasa penasaran miliknya mengambil alih dan membuatnya membuka pesan baru itu. Namun ia langsung menyesali perbuatannya jtu.

[Hello! Senang bertemu denganmu! Aku adalah Usagi No Kami, Otsutsuki Kaguya!]

"Aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang hal ini..."

[Pertama aku memiliki hal yang harus aku katakan padamu, kau telah mati dibunuh oleh Makhluk jahat yang kau kenal sebagai Sang Malapetaka, Trihexa. Selamat untuk itu!]

"... Bangsat!? Apa maksudmu dengan memberi selamat untuk orang yang sudah mati!?."

[... Sayangnya Makhluk Jahat yang sekarang mengambil nama, [666] yang kau bunuh itu akan bangkit lagi dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun dari sekarang.]

[Apa kau yang telah menamatkan [Quest Main Story] game itu? Aku akui aku cukup terkesan... Namun sayang dia berhasil membunuhmu disaat-saat terakhir, aku bersimpati... Hiks... (T^T).]

"Jangan bersimpati padaku! Juga jangan gunakan emoticon untuk membodohiku!?."

[Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan namun aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Itulah kenapa ketika aku berniat untuk menolongmu kau ternyata sudah mati terkena kutukan Makhluk jahat itu, tapi sebelum itu menggerogoti rohmu, aku memisahkan rohmu dari tubuhmu dan melem-, ehem maksudku membawa kedunia ini.]

"Oi!? Ini hanya firasatku saja atau kau tadi berniat mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'melemparku' atau semacamnya kan!, Kan!?."

[Dunia ini adalah hal kerja kerasku dan kedua putra-ku, yang didasari dari Game yang kau sukai itu. Beruntungnya dirimu karena aku berhasil menarik rohmu dan mengamankan data karaktermu itu untuk membentuk ulang tubuhmu itu. Aku juga entah bagaimana meningkatkan keseluruhan data karaktermu menjadi dua kali lipat daripada sebelumnya. Itu luar biasa dan kau tidak bisa mengeluh atau protes padaku karena aku tidak mendengarkannya.]

[Hmm~ yap, aku telah mengatakan semuanya. Baiklah semoga beruntung untuk bertahan hidup diduniamu yang baru itu, hanya itu saja dariku, Usagi no kami, Otsutsuki Kaguya-sama~ Bye-Bye~]

"Ini... Bagaimana mengatakannya, tidakkah Dewi ini bersikap semaunya sendiri? Kenapa dia menghidupkan dan melemparku kedunia laib tanpa menanyakan pendapat orang yang bersangkutan terlebih dahulu!?."

Nanashi mengeratkan kepala tangannya dengan sangat erat hingga terdengar suara sendi yang dilemaskan. Alis dan sudut bibir Nanashi berkedut pertanda jika ia sedang kesal saat ini.

"Dewi itu, akan aku tinju wajahnya... Memperlalukanku seperti Benda, aku akan tinju kuat-kuat wajahnya jika aku bertemu dengan dia nanti... Apa menurutmu pendapatku tidak penting untukmu!?."

Nanashi mengeram sebelum ia berbalik dan dengan cepat memukul pohon besar yang ada didekatnya.

Duakh!

Booom!?

Pukulan kuat yang dilepaskan Nanashi membuat Pohon besar itu remuk dan retak besar seketika, Nanashi menghela nafas, ia harus tenang, saat ini ia tidak tahu dimana atau hutan apa ini, ia harus segera keluar dari hutan ini secepat yang ia bisa.

"Langkah terbaik disituasi seperti ini adalah menemukan desa atau jika memungkinkan kota yang bisa aku tinggali, lalu mengumpulkan informasi tentang dunia ini... Ya, mari lakukan itu..."

Nanashi mengangguk dalam hatinya namun baru saja ia akan mengambil langkah pertama suara retakan yang menyebar membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan ia dibuat terkejut ketika melihat pohon besar yang menjadi sasaran kekesalannya tadi perlahan mulai patah dan tumbang kesamping.

Doom!

Suara dentuman keras bergema dihutan itu, Nanashi terdiam menatap pohon yang tumbang didepannya dengan mata berkedip-kedip, sebelum ia menatap kearah tangan kirinya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memukul pohon itu... Tadi, ia hanya mengayunkan pukulan ringan dan pohon besar itu tumbang dengan begitu mudahnya...

"Ah... Mungkin, sebelum mencari desa pemukiman, aku harus mencari tahu sekuat apa aku sekarang ini...,"

Sebagai Top Player yang menempati puncak sebagai Player terkuat didalam Game Night Raid, Nanashi cukup kuat untuk bertarung sendirian melawan Boss Raid yang biasanya diperlukan Party dalam jumlah besar yang berisikan banyak Pemain Raid berpengalaman. Dan sekarang ini dia jadi dua kali lebih kuat dari dirinya yang sebelumnya, lalu bolehkah ia berharap jika ia memiliki kekuatan yang cukup kuat untuk melindungi dirinya dari marabahaya yang mungkin ada dihutan ini, Nanashi berdoa dalam hatinya semoga apa yang ia harapkan menjadi kenyataan.

Krasak!

Krusuk!

Nanashi yang sedang berpikir bagaimana cara untuk mengukur kekuatan miliknya tiba-tiba terintrupsikan oleh suara semak-semak dibelakangnya, perlahan Nanashi mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang dan ia terkejut saat seekor monster berbentuk Serigala berbulu merah dengan rahang baja yang terlihat mampu untuk meremukkan tulang manusia dengan mudah, Nanashi menatap Monster itu yang juga menatap dirinya dengan buas.

[Stealth]

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu dalam sekejap tubuh Nanashi lenyap seolah tak pernah ada, melihat Mangsanya menghilang Serigala itu terkejut, ia berusaha mengendus keberadaan mangsanya tadi namun serigala itu tidak dapat menemukannya, ia mengeram sedih dan masuk kedalam hutan. Tak lama setelah kepergian Serigala itu, perlahan wujud Nanashi mulai muncul kembali, sepertinya ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"Hampir saja! Aku pikir jantung sempat berhenti berdetak, apa-apaan serigala itu tadi, bagaimana ia bisa muncul tanpa terdeteksi oleh kemampuanku."

Nanashi menghela nafas lega."aku harus segera keluar dari hutan ini dan mencari tempat yang cocok untuk mengetahui kekuatanku-,"Nanashi menghentikan kalimatnya ketika ia mendengar suara geraman rendah tepat dibelakangnya, perlahan Nanashi menggerakan lehernya kebelakang dan terkejutlah dia saat melihat gerombolan Monster serigala yang sama seperti yang sebelumnya sedang berkumpul dan menatap kearah dirinya dengan tatapan lapar, Nanashi menatap gerombolan serigala lapar yang sepertinya berjumlah lebih dari tiga puluh ekor itu...

Serigala adalah makhluk yang berburu mangsanya secara berkelompok, mereka adalah hewan cerdas yang menjatuhkan mangsa yang lebih besar dari mereka dengan memanfaatkan jumlah mereka, dan bagi mereka, Nanashi adalah seekor kelinci besar yang terlihat sangat lezat...

"Sial... Tadinya aku berniat untuk mengukur kekuatanku ditanah lapang, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak bisa kulakukan... Mou ii, dimanapun aku melakukannya tidak akan ada bedanya..."

Nanashi perlahan menarik sepasang Blade yang menggantung dipunggungnya, suara gesekan antara Bilah Blade dengan sarungnya membuat gerombolan serigala itu menjadi waspada... Nanashi menatap datar gerombolan serigala itu, memutar Blade miliknya seolah senjata itu adalah bagian tubuhnya sendiri dan membuat fighting stance.

"Maaf tapi kalian akan menjadi bahan percobaanku... Mari kita lihat, sekuat apa aku sekarang..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Nanashi mengambil langkah pertama namun sedetik setelah kaki itu menapak ditanah, Nanashi lenyap dari tempatnya dan muncul didepan serigala yang berada paling depat, dengan cepat Nanashi menusuk rahang Serigala didepan dengan Blade miliknya yang langsung mati seketikaz Nanashi mencabut Blade miliknya dan membiarkan Serigala itu jatuh ketanah, tak berhenti sampai disana, Nanashi kembali menghilang dari tempatnya dan menebas serigala selanjutnya yang tewas seketika saat Nanashi memisahkan kepala dari tubuhnya, Nanashi kembali menghilang dan menebas serigala selanjutnya.

Menghilang, tebas, menghilang, tebas, menghilang, tebas... Hal itu terulang beberapa kali sampai tersisa lima serigala dibelakang, Nanashi mencabut Blade miliknya dari kepala serigala yang ada didepannya dan membiarkan serigala itu jatuh ketanah.

Nanashi menatap Serigala yang tergeletak dibawah kakinya sebelum ia melirik kearah samping dimana lima ekor serigala yang tersisa sedang meringkuk ketakutan, Nanashi menatap datar hal itu sebelum ia dengan tenang melangkah mendekati kelima serigala itu, namun baru saja ia mengambil langkah yang ketiga, kelima serigala itu langsung berbalik dan berlari sekuat yang mereka bisa, melihat hal itu Nanashi langsung menaruh kembali Blade miliknya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah para serigala yang kabur itu.

[Black Thunder]

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, kilatan petir hitam melesat cepat dari tangan Nanashi dan membunuh kelima serigala itu tanpa ampun, Nanashi menatap kelima serigala yang hangus itu sejenak sebelum ia menatap kearah tangan kanannya yang masih memercikkan petir hitam.

"Sepertinya tidak ada masalah dengan kemampuanku, mereka bisa digunakan seperti biasa."

Nanashi mengatakan itu dengan datar, ia memasukkan tangan kanannya kedalam saku celananya dan berbalik menatap mayat gerombolan serigala yang tergeletak disembarangan tempat, Nanashi menatap mereka dengan datar.

"Aku akan mencoba salah satu skill unik dari sistem Class-ku..."

Nanashi menarik nafas sejenak lalu dengan suara pelan yang tak ubahnya suara bisikkan, ia melantunkan nama skill Unik-nya.

[Shadow Extraction: Rise Up]

Tepat setelah ia mengatakan itu dalam sekejap geombolan Mayat serigala itu tertelan kedalam bayangan mereka sendiri dan sedetik kemudian Bayangan itu perlahan naik dan mengambil bentuk Serigala... Nanashi menatap 25 serigala bayangan didepannya.

"Sepertinya sistem Skill masih berfungsi dengan baik..."

[Shadow Wolf Leader: Lv.47]

[Rank: Rare]

[Shadow Wolf: Lv.43]

[Rank: Normal]

"Jadi, Kau adalah pemimpin mereka..."

Nanashi mengatakan itu selagi menatap Serigala terbesar yang berada dibarisan paling depan. Nanashi menatap serigala bayangan itu sesaat lalu menepuk kepala serigala bayangan itu...

"Anak baik, sekarang masuklah kedalam bayanganku..."

Mematuhi perintah Nanashi, gerombolan serigala bayangan itu dengan cepat masuk kedalam bayangan Nanashi.

[Bayangan tersimpan: 3728/10000]

"Nah, sekarang aku sudah mengetahui jika Skill-ku bisa digunakan didunia ini, dan sepertinya aku juga bisa membayangkan sekuat apa aku ini... Hah~, sekarang saatnya pergi mencari desa terdekat dari sini..."

Nanashi mengumamkan itu dengan pelan sambil berbalik dan melangkah masuk kedalam hutan.

[-]

[-]

[-]

Another Place-,

"Gabriel... Apa kau mau sepotong roti?."

Didalam kereta kuda dengan dekorasi cukup mewah yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, seorang pria yang berada dipertengahan usia lima puluhan tengah menawarkan sepotong roti kepada perempuan didepannya, perempuan yang memiliki nama lengkap Celestina Gabriel itu mengeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis, senyuman yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan itu membuat pria tua didepannya bersedih.

"Tidak, Kakek. Aku tidak lapar..."

"Tapi Gabriel, kau belum makan apapun sejak dari ibukota kerajaan... Tolong jangan buat kakek khawatir dan makan roti ini..."

"Tidak apa, Kakek. Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir pada cucumu yang tidak berguna ini..."

"Gabriel..."

Pria tua yang dipanggil Kakek oleh perempuan didepannya menatap sedih cucunya itu, meski cucu-nya mencoba menipu dirinya dengan senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan itu, tetap saja sebagai kakek yang menyayangi cucu satu-satunya ini, ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi cucu kesayangannya ini.

'Kau mengatakan jika kau baik-baik saja, tapi aku tahu semenjak ayah dan ibumu menolak keberadaanmu, hatimu saat ini sedang terluka...'

Pria tua itu tersenyum sedih, sejak hari dimana Gabriel diusir dari kediaman Bangsawan [Celestina], dia diusir hanya karena ia tidak memiliki bakat sedikitpun dibidang sihir, sangking tidak berbakatnya Gabriel pada sihir, ia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir yang sangat mudah seperti sihir dasar.

Bagi keluarga Bangsawan [Celestina] yang menjunjung tinggi sihir, memiliki anak yang tak bisa menggunakan sihir adalah suatu aib yang lebih memalukan daripada dihina didepan bangsawan lain.

Karena itulah, kepala keluarga Celestina yang tak lain adalah ayah Gabriel sendiri mengusir Gabriel dari kediaman utama Celestina, hal itu menyakiti hati kecil Gabriel, ia tidak menyangka jika Sang Ayah yang sangat ia sayangi tega mengusirjya dari rumahnya sendiri hanya karena dirinya tidak bisa menggunakan sihir sedikitpun...

"Kakek... Kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir... Apa artinya darah Sage agung yang mengalir dalam tubuhku jika aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir..."

Gabriel berujar dengan sedih, ia adalah cucu dari kakek yang merupakan seorang Sage yang dihormati banyak orang, darah sang Kakek mengalir dalam tubuhnya namun meski begitu ia tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menggunakan sihir, bahkan yang paling mudah sekalipun Gabriel tidak bisa menggunakannya, ia adalah aib bagi keluarganya yang dikenal luas sebagai keluarga penyihir.

"Banyak orang mengatakan jika Darah dari orang yang berbakat akan menurun pada keturunan-nya, tapi faktanya darah yang mengalir didalam tubuhku tidak ada artinya... Aku... Tidak memiliki Bakat sihir sama sekali..."

"Gabriel... Jangan berkata seperti itu, kau adalah cucuku, kau pasti bisa menggunakan sihir suatu saat nanti, karena itu jangan bersedih dan terus berlatihlah, aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau akan bisa menggunakan sihir..."

Mendengar ucapan tulus dan penyemangat dari sang Kakek, Sang Sage Agung rasa percaya Gabriel meningkat sedikit, ia menatap sang kakek dan mengangguk pelan.

"Mungkin... Kakek benar, aku akan belajar lebih keras lagi, dan dengan begitu suatu saat nanti aku pasti bisa menggunakan sihir..."

Ucap Gabriel seraya mengambil buku tebal yang dapat menandingi buku telepon itu dan membaca isi buku itu dengan serius, melihat cucunya yang telah mendapatkan kembali semangatnya membuat sang Sage Agung mengulas senyuman tipis.

"Begitu... Semangat yang bagus, Cucuku. Tapi jangan lupa istirahat juga penting untuk menjaga kesehatanmu..."

"Ya, aku mengerti, Kakek."

Gadis yang diusir oleh keluarganya karena dianggap tidak memiliki Bakat sihir suatu hari nanti akan dipertemukan oleh orang yang akan memberikannya Bakat sihir tersebut, dia akan dilatih dengan keras dibawah pengawasan orang itu, dan suatu hari nanti Gadis yang dianggap aib itu akan membuat nama-nya dikenal banyak orang sebagai, [Archangel]. Namun itu hanya kisah dilain waktu...

And Cut~

Hallo, saya adalah Author Baru, [Blaze Hell]. Ini adalah Fanfic pertama saya, jadi tolong dimaklumi jika terdapat banyak kecacatan karena kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan.

Saya, adalah seorang Author yang sudah lama berada difanfiction sebagai seorang Silentreader, awalnya saya hanya membaca fanfic yang menurut saya menarik namun setelah membaca Note dari salah satu Author Legendaris didunia Fanfiction saya jadi termotivasi untuk mencoba membuat setidaknya satu Fanfic.

Nah, karakter utama difanfic ini adalah Nanashi atau [Namae Nashi] yang jika dibaca dalam bahasa indonesia maka akan menjadi [Tanpa Nama], [No Name], atau [Kuuhaku].

Nah, untuk saat ini Nama Karakter akan jadi Nanashi, namun kedepannya Nanashi akan memiliki banyak nama mulai dari Kanzaki, Naruto, dan Satoshi, yang jelas nama akan ditetapkan tergantung situasi dan kondisi, dalam kondisi orang terdekat maka akan menggunakan nama [Naruto], karena ya identitas sejati Nanashi adalah Uzumaki Naruto-sama.

Juga Avatar Nanashi mengambil wujud dari Naruto dengan kemampuan dari sistem Class, Lord Shadow. Jadi aku harap tidak akan ada pertanyaan yang mengatakan...

[Lah, Naruto-nya mana, masa tokoh utama-nya nama-nya Nanashi.]

Maaf jika tema-nya Isekai, saya adalah penggemar genre Isekai dan kebetulan panutan saya itu adalah Author yang spesialis dibidang Genre ini, saya berharap karya pertama saya ini diterima dengan baik oleh para pembaca... Dan jika tidak, maka ya sudahlah...

Ya itu saja perkenalan dari saya, sampai jumpa nanti... Dadah...!

B-H kabur~


	2. Chapter 2

Dihutan yang cukup lebat, terlihat Nanashi sedang berjalan dengan langkah tenang, sesekali Nanashi mengarahkan pandangannya kesekitar saat salah satu skill deteksi miliknya, [Search] menangkap kehadiran seekor Monster. Dan tepat saat ini, Skill Deteksi miliknya menangkap kehadiran Monster yang memiliki hawa kehadiran yang cukup kuat, Nanashi menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kesamping dimana tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri terlihat seekor Monster berbentuk seekor Kadal Raksasa dengan panjang melebihi sebuah bus dan tinggi sekitar dua meter. Nanashi menyipitkan matanya.

[Gigantes Basillisk: LV 312]

[Rank: Epic]

"Itu Monster yang cukup kuat..."

Nanashi bergumam pelan selagi ia memperhatikan Gigantes Basillisk yang terlihat seperti sedang mencari mangsa, dan Nanashi mengumpat pelan saat Gigantes Basillisk itu menemukan dirinya, Nanashi menyiapkan Blade Osiris miliknya dan memasang sikap bertarung saat melihat Gigantes Basillisk itu berlari kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi...

"Aku tadinya tidak ingin melalukan ini tapi kau tidak memberikanku pilihan... [Bangkitlah, kalian wahai peliharaan manisku]..."

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, dalam sekejap disekitar Nanashi mulai muncul bayangan hitam yang langsung mengambil bentuk seekor serigala. Serigala bayangan yang berjumlah dua puluh lima itu memasang sikap waspada terhadap Basillisk yang ada didepan mereka. Nanashi menajamkan pandangannya dan dengan suara tak ubahnya sebuah bisikkan ia berkata.

[Serang dia...]

Seolah perkataan itu adalah tanda yang mereka tunggu, para serigala bayangan itu dengan kecepatan tinggi berlari dan menyerang Gigantes Basillisk, pertarungan sengitpun terjadi antara gerombolan serigala bayangan dengan Gigantes Basillisk.

Awalnya Gigantes Basillisk diunggulkan karena Skill [Pembatuan] yang terpasang dimatanya yang bahkan mampu membuat serigala bayangan menjadi patung batu, namun saat patung serigala bayangan itu dihancurkan oleh serangan brutal Gigantes Basillisk, Serigala Bayangan mulai bangkit kembali seolah tidak terjadi apapun dan mulai menyerang Gigantes Basillisk lagi.

Menahan gempuran dari segerombolan serigala bayangan yang seolah tidak bisa mati, Gigantes Basillisk mulai kelelahan dan akhirnya terpojok, melihat kesempatan itu, gerombolan serigala bayangan itu kian gencar melancarkan serangan dan pada puncaknya, Serigala dengan ukuran terbesar dari yang lain berhasil mencabik leher Gigantes Basillisk yang langsung membuatnya mati seketika...

Nanashi yang melihat pertarungan Brutal itu hanya bisa berdecak kagum."heh~ kekuatan dari gerombolan serigala bayangan ini melebihi harapanku, mereka dapat membuat kombinasi serangan untuk menyudutkan lawan mereka dan membunuh lawan mereka dengan satu pukulan mematikan."ucap Nanashi seraya berjalan mendekati gerombolan Serigala bayangan yang nampak mewaspadai bangkai Gigantes Basillisk. Nanashi tersenyum melihat itu, ia lalu menepuk kepala pemimpin serigala bayangan itu seraya berkata.

"Kerja bagus, sekarang kembalilah."

[Woof!]

Mematuhi perintah Nanashi, gerombolan serigala itu langsung bergerak cepat dan masuk kedalam bayangan Nanashi. Melihat gerombolan serigala bayangan yang sudah pergi, Nanashi mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Bangkai Gigantes Basillisk.

[Gigantes Basillisk: Lv 312 (Dead)]

[Rank: Epic]

"Level monster ini cukup tinggi, sepertinya aku bisa menambahkan Monster ini kedalam koleksi-ku yang sudah banyak berkurang setelah pertarunganku melawan, Last Boss, Trihexa."

"Baiklah, kau akan kujadikan koleksiku... [Gigantes Basillisk, Bangkitlah.]..."

Setelah Nanashi mengatakan itu, Bayangan Gigantes Basillisk mulai merambat dan menelan seluruh tubuh Gigantes Basillisk, dan tepat didepan Nanashi berdiri bayangan kadal Basillisk yang mengeram pelan.

[Shadow Gigantes Basillisk: Lv 312]

[Rank: Epic]

Nanashi tersenyum melihat koleksinya kembali bertambah satu, perlahan ia menjulurkan tangannya, berniat menyentuh kepala Basilliskitu, dan senyuman Nanashi semakin berkembang saat Basillisk itu menurunkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Nanashi mengelus kepalanya, tak lama suara erangan tertahan terdengar dari Basillisk didepannya, Nanashi tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala Basillisk itu.

"Anak Baik... Sekarang masuklah kedalam bayanganku..."

[Srshhh~]

Mendesis sebentar sebelum secara perlahan, [Shadow Gigantes Basillisk] itu tenggelam kedalam bayangan Nanashi.

[Bayangan tersimpan: 3739/10000]

Nanashi menatap datar layar pemberitahuan yang muncul didepannya, ia menutup pemberitahuan itu dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan-nya mencari desa atau kota terdekat, setelah jalan cukup lama dan terlibat beberapa kali pertarungan dengan monster yang secara tak sengaja berpapasan dengan dirinya akhirnya Nanashi sampai dipinggir jalan raya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan jalan raya. Sekarang... Arah mana yang harus aku ambil? Kanan atau kiri?."

Nanashi berpikir sejenak dan melihat jalan mana yang seharusnya ia ambil, kanan atau kiri? Cukup lama Nanashi berpikir sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil sebatang ranting, menegapkan posisinya lalu membiarkan Batang ranting itu jatuh begitu saja

"Kekanan ya..."

Nanashi mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menyelusuri jalan setapak. Entah karena Bosan atau memang suasana hatinya yang sedang bagus, disepanjang perjalanan Nanashi bersenandung riang, sambil sesekali memeriksa skill Deteksinya. Setelah berjalan selama beberapa saat pendengaran tajam Nanashi menangkap sebuah suara... 

suara ini... suara pertarungan?

Nanashi dengan cepat mengaktifkan Skill [Clairvoyance] dan dalam sekejap pandangan-nya berubah, Nanashi dapat melihat jauh didepannya tengah terjadi pertarungan sengit, ia melihat segerombolan orang yang dia asumsikan sebagai segerombolan Bandit tengah mengepung sebuah kereta kuda yang terlihat mewah yang dilindungi mati-matian oleh beberapa prajurit beramor lengkap, melihat itu tanpa sadar Nanashi membuat senyuman pahit diwajahnya... 

entah kenapa aku merasa seperti Protagonis Isekai yang sedang memulai debutnya...

Nanashi menghela nafas sesaat sebelum ia menarik Blade Osiris yang mengantung dibalik punggungnya. tapi yeah... aku rasa, aku akan mengikuti alur ini... tepat setelah mengatakan itu Nanashi merendahkan tubuhnya dan dalam satu kali hentakan, ia melesat cepat menuju tempat pertarungan yang ia tempuh hanya dalam waktu hitungan detik. 

Nanashi muncul didepan bandit berbadan besar yang mengenakan pakaian lusuh berwarna cokelat yang mengeluarkan bau yang tidak sedap, melihat kemunculan Nanashi yang tiba-tiba, Bandit berbadan terkejut, namun sebelum ia sempat menyuarakan keterkejutannya, Blade Osiris sudah terlebih dahulu memutus kehidupannya... 

Slash! 

Darah segar muncrat keudara, dan membasahi tanah dibawahnya, Nanashi menatap tubuh bandit yang kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh membentur tanah dengan keras. Mendengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh dengan keras membuat medan pertarungan seketika itu mendadak hening, para bandit yang sedang bertarung melawan prajurit berarmor lengkap dibuat terdiam ketika melihat salah satu teman mereka tewas dengan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya, mereka menatap tubuh teman mereka sejenak sebelum pandangan mereka teralihkan kearah orang yang berdiri disebelah mayat teman mereka itu...

"oh~ maaf, apa dia teman kalian?"

Nanashi bertanya dengan nada bersahabat namun entah kenapa aura yang dikeluarkan Nanashi berkata sebaliknya. Mendengar suara Nanashi membuat para bandit tersadar dan dengan cepat menjadi marah, mereka mengertakan rahang mereka dengan kuat.

"kisama!? Siapa kau?! apa yang kau lakukan pada teman kami?!"

Teriak marah salah satu bandit yang diasumsikan sebagai pemimpin gerombolan bandit itu, Nanashi tertawa kosong.

"kau bertanya apa yang aku lakukan? Bukankah sudah jelas? Memusnahkan kumpulan sampah...?"

tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Nanashi memanggil gerombolan serigala bayangan yang langsung muncul disekitarnya, melihat kemunculan gerombolan serigala bayangan membuat para bandit terkejut.

"A-Apa ini!?"

"Mo-Monster!"

"banyak monster muncul!?"

Nanashi menatap datar para bandit yang kepanikan sebelum ia mengangkat tangannya seraya berkata.

[Habisi mereka]

Mendengar perintah sang tuan, gerombolan serigala bayang langsung melolong keras dan sedetik kemudian berlarian menuju gerombolan bandit, pertarungan sengit-, tidak pembantaian sepihak terjadi, para bandit tanpa ampun digigit, dicakar, dicabik, dikoyak dan dimakan oleh para serigala bayangan... jeritan kesakitan, keputuasaan, memohon ampun dan umpatan mewarnai pembantaian itu, dan dalam hitungan detik, kelompok bandit tewas dirahang gerombolan serigala bayangan. Melihat pembantaian sepihak itu Nanashi hanya memasang ekspresi datar seolah tidak terganggu.

[kerja bagus, sekarang kembalilah]

Mendengar perintah dari tuan mereka, segerombolan serigala itu segera melesat dan masuk kedalam bayangan Nanashi. Nanashi menarik nafas pelan dan berbalik menatap para prajurit yang melindungi kereta kuda mewah itu, ditatap oleh Nanashi, para prajurit langsung memasang sikap siap tempur, meski jika dilihat lebih teliti tubuh para prajurit itu terlihat gemetar, sepertinya melihat pembantaian barusan membuat mereka takut, namun harga diri mereka sebagai seorang prajurit tidak membiarkan mereka lari. Nanashi menatap itu sejenak sebelum ia menunjuk kearah prajurit yang berada diposisi paling depan yang langsung berjengit takut.

"kau, katakan padaku... kota terdekat disini ada dimana?" 

"E-Eh, ko-kota terdekat?"

"Ya, aku seorang pengembara, saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kota terdekat untuk singgah dan beristirahat sejenak, apa kau tahu dimana kota terdekat dari sini?..."

Nanashi bertanya dengan datar membuat tubuh para prajurit itu gemetar takut, Nanashi menghela nafas, tidak ada gunanya mereka terlalu takut untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, ya... Ia bisa memahami hal itu, mengjngat bagaimana ia membantai para bandit tadi, menjadi takut adalah hal yang wajar... Nanashi tersenyum kecil dan berbalik meninggalkan para prajurit itu, namun saat ia baru saja mengambil langkah keempat sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Tolong berhenti, Anda yang disana..."

Nanashi menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan pelan menoleh kebelakang dan tepat digaris penglihatannya ia melihat seorang pria yang berada diusia pertengahan lima puluhan yang mengenakan pakaian mewah yang mencolok mata turun dari kereta kuda mewah itu, Nanashi menyipitkan matanya melihat pria tua itu...

'Pakaian mewah itu... Dia, seorang Bangsawan yah...'

"Kami sudah diselamatkan olehmu, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu... Aku, Mantan Bangsawan Duke Kerajaan Sihir, Salavetria. Namaku, Edward Cristaldi."

Pria tua itu mengatakan dengan nada berwibawa khas bangsawan, bahkan caranya memperkenalkan dirinya sangat elegan, Nanashi menatap datar pria tua itu.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih, aku hanya melakukannya karena kita kebetulan menuju arah yang sama, ini sepenuhnya hanya sebuah kebetulan, jadi jangan dipikirkan, Edward Cristaldi-dono."

"Sungguh Pemuda yang rendah hati... _Aku tidak tahu dia berasal dari negara mana tapi melihat kemampuannya itu, dia adalah seorang [Summoning Mage], tapi aku belum pernah melihat seorang Summoning Mage yang mampu memanggil banyak hewan panggilan sekaligus, terlebih dia terlihat biasa saja setelah memanggil hewan panggilan sebanyak itu..._"

Pria tua itu menunjukan senyuman tipis namun dihatinya du mewaspadai pemuda didepannya, Nanashi menatap sejenak pria tua itu, entah ini hanya firasatnya atau apa tapi sepertinya pria tua didepannya sedang mewaspadainya. Nanashi menghela nafas.

"Daripada itu, bolehkah saya bertanya pada anda, Edward Cristaldi-dono, apa benar jalan ini mengarah menuju desa atau kota? Jujur saja saya ini tersesat..."

"Kota? Ah, ada Kota didepan sana tapi jaraknya masih cukup jauh, melihat dari jaraknya aku rasa kau akan membutuhkan waktu sekitar seminggu dengan berjalan kaki untuk bisa sampai kekota Megrim..."

"Seminggu... Itu jarak yang cukup jauh..."

Nanashi bergumam pelan, sebenarnya jika ia mau ia bisa berlari menuju kota itu tanpa berhenti, mengingat Agility dan Vitality miliknya hampir menyentuh angka 10k, berlari sepanjang waktu bukan masalah besar, tapi ia lebih baik tidak membahas hal itu karena ia tidak ingin terlibat dengan hal yang merepotkan, dan lagipula... Nanashi mengaktifkan skill [Appraisal] dan menatap pria tua didepannya.

Nama: Edward Cristaldi [Title: Ex-Nobles]

Job:

[The Great Sage]

Level: 127

HP: 11200 / MP: 34700

'Orang tua ini, dia cukup kuat, dia sepertinya bisa mengalahkan para bandit itu sendirian...'

Nanashi menghela nafas dan menonaktifkan Skill [Appraisal], pria tua ini cukup kuat, juga entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan jika ia akan terlibat masalah yang serius jika ia mencoba mencari masalah dengan orang ini, meski dirinya kuat tapi bukan berarti dirinya tidak bisa dikalahkan... Nyata-nya dalam Game Night Raid, ia selalu kewalahan jika harus menghadapi Raid Boss sendirian.

"Ya, ini masalah, aku seorang pengembara dari tempat yang sangat jauh dari sini, jadi aku hanya membawa bekal perbekalan yang sedikit, aku ragu jika aku bisa sampai dikota dengan keadaanku yang sekarang..."

Nanashi mengatakan kebohongan itu dengan lancar, yang bahkan membuat dirinya sendiri terkejut karena bisa mengatakan kebohongan itu tanpa hambatan dan membuatnya terdengar menyakinikan, Pria tua itu menatap ragu Nanashi.

"Berasal dari tempat yang jauh ya... Dengan Skillmu tadi, kau harusnya bisa diterima dikerajaan manapun, bahkan Kekaisaraan Suci, Grand Sestinel sekalipun akan menerima dengan senang hati."

"Ya, mungkin kau benar... Tapi aku hanya seorang pengembara, dan takdir seorang pengembara adalah berpindah dari satu tempat ketempat lain, juga melayani negara besar seperti kerajaan atau kekaisaraan suci tidak cocok untuk seorang pengembara sepertiku..."

Nanashi menghentikan perkatannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit cerah berhiaskan awan yang bergerak dengan malas, Nanashi mengulas senyuman tipis.

"... Dan lagipula aku senang dengan kehidupanku yang bebas ini..."

Ucap Nanashi dengan senyuman menawan diwajah tampannya, tanpa disadari oleh Nanashi, Edward Cristaldi didekatnya melebarkan matanya, terkejut mendengar perkataan Nanashi, pemuda ini padahal usianya masih terlihat muda, yang jika dilihat-lihat pemuda ini hanya setahun atau dua tahun lebih tua dari Cucu kesayangannya.

'Sungguh pemuda yang rendah hati, meski dia memiliki kekuatan sehebat itu, dia masih menyatakan jika dirinya lebih menghargai kebebasan daripada terikat dan melayani kerajaan atau kekaisaran... Pemuda yang baik... Mungkin dia cocok untuk-'Nya'.'

Edward tersenyum kecil dan menatap pemuda didepannya."Kau, siapa... Siapa namamu?."tanya Edward membuat Nanashi mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Edward dengan satu alis terangkat bingung.

"Namaku? Ah, benar juga aku belum memperkenalkan diriku... Perkenalkan namaku... _Tunggu sebentar, disaat seperti ini, aku harus memakai nama asliku atau Nickname-ku?._"

Nanashi merenung selama beberapa saat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk memakai nama Nickname saat ia bermain game Night Raid. Nanashi tersenyum tipis dan merendahkan kepalanya sedikit ala butler.

"...Nanashi..."

Nanashi memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya ala butler membuat Edward tanpa sadar terpesona dengan gerakan Nanashi yang menurutnya Elegan.

"Nanashi-kun, yah... Nanashi-kun, bagaimana jika kau ikut dengan kami? Kami akan memberikanmu tumpangan menuju kota Megrim."

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa anda mengijinkan saya naik ke kereta anda?."

"Tidak masalah, kau adalah penyelamat kami, sudah sepantasnya kami bersikap baik pada penyelamat kami, bukan?."

"Y-Ya, aku rasa anda benar... _Apa kau bercanda? Jika kau mau, kau bisa menghabisi para bandit itu dengan cepat..._"

Nanashi menahan diri untuk mengatakan itu, ia tersenyum kaku, Edward mengelus-elus janggut putih miliknya seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ia menepuk tangannya setelah ia mengingat sesuatu yang wajib ia lakukan.

"Ngomong-Ngomong, Nanashi-kun... Apa ada yang kau inginkan sebagai hadiahmu?."

"A-Ah, tolong jangan merepotkan diri anda, aku mengalahkan bandit-bandit itu murni karena keinginanku sendiri."

Ungkap Nanashi sedikit panik, sebagai orang yang memiliki moral yang bisa dikatakan baik, menerima imbalan setelah menolong seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuan itu terasa tak termaafkan, Edward mendengus pelan.

"Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai orang yang diselamatkan, aku akan mencoreng wajahku sendiri jika aku tidak memberikan imbalan pada orang yang sudah menyelamatkanku dan cucuku..."

Ucap Edward dengan tegas, merasa tidak bisa membantah hal itu, Nanashi mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sebelum ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau begitu, tolong berikan saya pekerjaan yang cocok untuk saya selama saya tinggal dikota, salah satu tujuan saya kekota untuk mencari pekerjaan dan mengumpulkan biaya untuk mengembara ketempat selanjutnya..."

"Begitu... Pekerjaan ya... Baiklah, mari kita cari pekerjaan yang cocok dengan keahlianmu dikota nanti..."

"Terimakasih, saya hargai niat baik anda..."

Setelah pembicaraan yang cukup merepotkan untuk Nanashi, akhirnya Edward membawa Nanashi menuju kereta mewah miliknya, prajurit yang berjaga didepan pintu kereta kuda membuka pintu kereta kuda dan mempersilahkan Edward dan Nanashi masuk kedalam.

Didalam Nanashi melihat kereta kuda yang didesain senyaman mungkin, alas duduk yang terlihat empuk dan ventilasi udara yang terpasang dengan baik, seperti yang diharapkan dari kereta kuda milik bangsawan-sama, saat sedang melihat-lihat mata Nanashi bertemu dengan mata indah seorang perempuan cantik yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bercampur aduk antara cemas, gelisah, dan juga penasaran...

Nanashi terdiam menatap perempuan yang terlihat berada diusia remaja, Nanashi tersenyum tipis, bermaksud bersikap ramah pada perempuan itu namun perempuan menundukan pandangannya dengan gugup. Melihat itu senyuman tipis Nanashi berubah menjadi miris. Gabriel meremas lembut rok seragam putih berhiaskan garis emas dibeberapa bagian itu, untuk mengurangi kegugupannya, Gabriel menatap sang kakek yang ada didepannya sambil sesekali melirik kearah Nanashi.

"Ka-Kakek apa dia..."

"Ah, Dia penyelamat kita, Nanashi."

"Senang bertemu denganmu..."

"Se-senang bertemu denganmu, Na-Namaku, Celestina Gabriel..."

Gabriel memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gugup membuat Nanashi mengulas senyuman tipis, menurutnya melihat seorang perempuan secantik ojou-sama didepannya melakukan usaha yang terbaik untuk mengatasi kegugupan mereka sangat menghangatkan hati, namun senyuman tipis Nanashi malah membuat kegugupan Gabriel semakin meningkat dan membuatnya mengambil buku tebal yang ada didekatnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan itu.

Nanashi tersenyum melihat itu sebelum senyuman itu sedikit luntur saat melihat buku tebal yang dipegang Gabriel, buku itu... Mungkinkah... Nanashi menyipitkan matanya dan mengaktifkan skill [Appraisal] miliknya dan seperti yang ia duga buku yang dipegang adalah buku sihir. Terlebih nampaknya buku sihir itu bukan buku sihir sembarangan.

[Item]

Nama: [Wind Gremoire: Aldavtrin]

Kelas: Tidak Ada

Tipe: Common

Berisi kumpulan sihir angin untuk pemula

Harga: 1G

'Uwaaaa... Itu buku sihir sampah, siapa yang membuat buku sihir payah seperti itu...'

Nanashi bergumam dalam hatinya, menurutnya itu adalah buku sihir sampah karena dalam [Inventory] miliknya terdapat banyak buku sihir yang bahkan tingkat terendahnya jauh lebih baik daripada buku yang dipegang Gabriel, Nanashi menenangkan dirinya dan mencoba membuat wajahnya tetap menunjukkan ekspresi normal.

"Ano, Maaf jika saya tidak sopan... Tapi, apa Celestina-san itu seorang Mage?."

Hening... Tidak ada satupun baik Gabriel ataupun Edward yang bersuara, melihat suasana yang mendadak hening membuat Nanashi sadar jika ia baru saja menyentuh topik yang tidak boleh disinggung. Berada ditengah suasana hening yang tak nyaman itu, Gabriel perlahan menurunkan buku sihir miliknya dan memasang senyuman pahit.

"Uhm... Ya, aku masih seorang pemula... Dan, aku juga memiliki beberapa masalah..."

Ucap Gabriel dengan senyuman kecut diwajahnya membuat udara yang ada didalam kereta itu entah kenapa terasa semakin berat, Edward menarik nafas pelan.

"Nanashi-kun... Perempuan ini, Cucuku ini... Dia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir... Bahkan yang terdasarpun dia tidak bisa menggunakannya... Kami tidak tahu penyebab kenapa dia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir..."

"Kakek... Penyebab kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir itu pasti karena aku tidak memiliki bakat untuk menggunakan sihir..."

Nanashi terdiam mendengar percakapan Edward dan Gabriel, tidak bisa menggunakan sihir bahkan sihir paling dasar sekalipun? Itu aneh, karena jika apa yang ia ingat dari perkataan dewi sialan itu, seharusnya didunia ini kebanyakan orang bisa menggunakan sihir, tapi kenapa... Nanashi mengarahkan pandangannya pada buku sihir ditangan Gabriel.

"Maaf, Gabriel-san... Bolehkah saya melihat buku sihir itu?."

"E-Eh, ya silahkan..."

"Terimakasih..."

Nanashi menerima buku sihir itu dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Nanashi membuka dan melihat isi buku itu, halaman demi halaman Nanashi membacanya dan tepat dipertengahan Nanashi menutup buku sihir itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Pantas saja kau tidak bisa menggunakan sihir dibuku ini, Gabriel-san... Buku sihir ini tidak cocok untukmu..."

"E-Eh tidak cocok? A-Apa maksudmu, Nanashi-san..."

"Benar, kenapa kau bisa mengatakan Buku sihir yang sudah diwariskan kepada keluarga Bangsawan Celestina, tidak cocok untuk cucuku, Gabriel?."

Nanashi tersenyum tipis melihat Gabriel dan Edward nampak penasaran dengan maksud perkataannya, Naruto menyerahkan buku itu pada Gabriel yang menerimanya dengan bingung.

"Buku itu dibuat tidak sempurna, Konsumsi Mana yang diperlukan sangat banyak, bahkan sangat tidak masuk akal... Untuk mengaktifkan sihir dasar, [Gale Blow] saja itu mengonsumsi Mana yang cukup untuk mengaktifkan sihir tingkat tinggi... Buku sihir itu tidak cocok untuk orang dengan Mana sedikit sepertimu, Gabriel-san..."

"Apa... Jadi, alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir dibuku sihir ini bukan karena aku tidak berbakat tapi karena tingkat konsumsi Mana pada sihir dibuku ini sangat banyak, sehingga Mana-ku tidak cukup untuk mengaktifkannya..."

Terkejut, itulah yang dirasakan Gabriel saat ini, selama ini penyebab dirinya tidak bisa menggunakan sihir bukan karena ia tidak memiliki bakat pada sihir tapi karena Mana miliknya tidak cukup untuk mengaktifkan sihir dibuku sihir miliknya karena tingkat konsumsi Mana yang tidak masuk akal... Nanashi kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang membuat Buku sihir itu tapi dia benar-benar tidak memperhatikan tingkat konsumsi Mana dan lebih menekankan pada fenomena sihir yang akan terjadi..."

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu... Buku sihir ini diciptakan dengan formula sihir yang sama disemua kerajaan dan kekaisaran didunia ini, mengatakan jika formula yang sekarang tidak sempurna tanpa bukti sama saja menodai nama kerajaan dan kekaisaran yang mengesahkan formula sihir ini..."

Edward bergumam pelan seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Nanashi. Formula sihir dalam buku sihir yang sudah diturun temurun dikeluarga bangsawan Celestina ini tidak sempurna dan memiliki kecacatan pada tingkat konsumtif Mana yang sangat tinggi, Nanashi terdiam sejenak sebelum ia merogoh sesuatu dibalik jubahnya, membuka [Inventory] dan mengambil buku sihir dengan tingkat terendah.

"Ini adalah buku sihir yang aku miliki, [Revetra]. Didalamnya terdapat formula sihir dasar dari semua atribut sihir, kau bisa membandingkannya untuk membuktikan apa perkataanku itu bualan atau tidak..."

Nanashi menyerahkan buku sihir tingkat terendah didalam [Inventory] miliknya kepada Edward yang menerimanya dengan serius, perlahan Edward membuka buku itu dan membaca isinya, dan dalam sekejap terkejutlah ia ketika melihat susunan sistematis dari Formula sihir yang ada disana.

"I-Ini... Bagaimana bisa, formula sihir ini... Hanya membutuhkan sedikit Mana untuk mengaktifkannya, juga kekuatan sihirnya empat kali lipat lebih kuat daripada yang ada dibuku sihir milik Gabriel... Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa..."

Nanashi menatap datar Edward yang terkejut menatap isi buku sihir miliknya itu, meski wajah Nanashi menunjukan ekspresi datar namun didalam hatinya ia sedang tersenyum kecut, ia memang menduga jika Edward akan terkejut melihat formula sihir yang ada dibuku itu tapi ia tidak menyangka jika Edward akan bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu... Nanashi menghela nafas dalam hatinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Gabriel yang menatap kakeknya yang bertingkah heboh dengan mata melebar.

"Bagaimana Gabriel-san, apa kau ingin mencoba satu formula sihir yang ada disana?."

"E-Eh?! A-Apa boleh?."

"Tentu saja, malahan aku ingin kau mencoba formula sihir disana untuk membuktikan argumenku tadi jika, buku sihir milikmu itu memiliki kecacatan dan dibuat tidak sempurna. Juga kau tidak perlu cemas, sihir itu tidak akan membahayakan siapapun bahkan jika kau menggunakannya didalam kereta ini..."

Ucap Nanashi dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya, Gabriel terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk cepat.

"Y-Ya, Tolong biarkan aku mencobanya..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Edward menyerahkan buku sihir milik Nanashi pada Gabriel yang menerimanya dengan gugup, dengan pelan Gabriel membuka halaman pertama dan apa yang ia lihat adalah kumpulan formula sihir yang tersusun secara sistematis yang jauh lebih mudah dipahami daripada buku sihir miliknya, Gabriel melihat itu dengan takjub.

"Sekarang, Gabriel-san. Fokuslah pada Mantra yang ada disana..."

"Ha-Ha'i..."

Nanashi tersenyum tipis melihat Gabriel yang dengan sedikit panik mulai memahami isi formula dan mantra sihir yang ada didalam buku itu. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Gabriel, Nanashi mengaktifkan skill [Appraisal] miliknya.

Nama: Celestina Gabriel [Title: Young Lady without Talent]

Job:

[Mage]

Level: 7

HP: 1200 / MP: 270

'Dia, memiliki Mana yang sedikit, dan karena formula sihir yang cacat itu, dia nampaknya dikucilkan oleh lingkungannya...'

Nanashi tersenyum pahit. Sama seperti didunia sebelumnya dimana diskriminasi selalu ada dalam kehidupan masyarakat, jika ada seorang pelajar SMA yang mengatakan jika ia ingin mewarisi bisnis keluarganya maka dia sudah pasti dikucilkan oleh teman sekelasnya. Nanashi menghapus senyuman pahit diwajahnya dan menatap kearah Gabriel yang nampak sudah mulai mengerti inti dari Mantra diformula sihir itu, perlahan Gabriel mulai merafalkan Mantra sihirnya dan memfokuskan Mana miliknya ketelapak tangannya yang terbuka...

"[Muncul dan terangilah jalanku, Light]..."

Sing~

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, bola cahaya berukuran sebesar kelereng muncul dan mengambang diatas telapak tangan Gabriel yang terkesima melihat bola cahaya kecil itu, Edward yang ada disebelahnya tak dapat mengatakan apapun dan hanya bisa menatap takjub Bola cahaya kecil yang mengambang diatas tangan Gabriel.

"Ini... A-Aku bisa menggunakan sihir! Kakek! Lihat! Aku bisa menggunakan sihir... Eh-, Kakek kenapa kau menangis!."

"Uuuuu... Akhirnya, Akhirnya cucuku bisa menggunakan sihir... Aku... Aku sangat bersyukur..."

"Gabriel-san, jangan kehilangan fokusmu, kau harus terus berkonsentrasi untuk mengontrol sihir itu..."

Tegur Nanashi membuat Gabriel tersentak sedikit sebelum ia menatap kearah Nanashi dan mengangguk patuh.

"Baik, aku akan berkonsentrasi dan mengontrol sihir ini..."

"Ya, lanjutkan sampai Mana-mu habis, lalu beristirahatlah sampai Mana-mu penuh, kau bisa melakukannya lagi setelah Mana-mu terisi penuh... Ini bertujuan untuk melatih tingkat [Mana Control] milikmu, ini seperti menjatuhkan dua wyvern dengan satu sihir bukan?."

"Baik, akan saya lakukan! Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik jika itu bisa membuatku bisa menggunakan sihir."

Nanashi tersenyum kecil melihat semangat membara yang terpancar jelas dari kedua iris shappire indah itu, disebelah Gabriel, Edward menangis haru melihat kilatan semangat yang terpancar dari Gabriel.

"Uuuu~ aku akhirnya dapat melihat wajah ceria dan bersemangat cucuku lagi... Nanashi-dono, terimakasih..."

"Ah, anda tidak perlu berterimakasih, aku hanya menolong seseorang yang kesusahan dengan segala yang aku bisa hanya itu..."

"Uuu~ Nanashi-dono, anda benar-benar sudah banyak menolong kami, entah dengan apa kami bisa membalas kebaikan anda ini..."

"Tidak perlu merepotkan diri anda, Edward-san. aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku inginkan hanya itu..."

"Ah! Benar juga anda mengatakan jika anda menbutuhkan suatu pekerjaan bukan? Bagaimana jika anda menjadi guru sihir untuk Gabriel? Aku akan membayar anda dengan harga yang pantas..."

"Apa! Benarkah itu Kakek! Jika itu benar aku akan sangat senang jika Nanashi-san mau mengajariku sihir..."

Nanashi memasang wajah kesulitan saat menghadapi wajah penuh harap dari dua orang didepannya, menjadi guru itu sebenarnya agak sulit karena bagaimanapun ia tidak pernah memiliki pengalaman mengajar sebelumnya, satu-satunya pengalaman membimbing yang ia miliki adalah saat ia membimbing Juniornya dikantor tempatnya bekerja, apa itu bisa disebut mengajar?.

"Nanashi-dono, bagaimana apa anda mau menjadi guru sihir, Gabriel?."

Nanashi tersadar dari pemikirannya dan menatap kearah Edward yang menatapnya dengan mata penuh harap, Gabriel juga memiliki tatapan yang sama. Nanashi menghela nafas.

"Kalian tahu, aku ini seorang pengembara jadi aku tidak bisa berada disuatu tempat untuk waktu yang lama..."

"Ah, benar kau mengatakan itu tadi... Bagaimana jika begini, kau menjadi guru sihir Gabriel sampai dia selesai liburan dan kembali keacademy..."

Ucap Edward membuat Nanashi menaikan satu alisnya dengan bingung."Academy? Ada tempat untuk belajar sihir?."tanya Nanashi dibalas anggukkan kecil dari Edward. Nanashi terdiam sejenak dan kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Dan jika boleh tahu, berapa lama waktu liburan Gabriel-san?."

"Sekitar 4 bulan dari sekarang..."

Nanashi mengerutkan dahinya, empat bulan? Itu libur sekolah yang cukup panjang, bukan?. Nanashi merenung sejenak, sejujurnya menghabiskan waktu empat bulan mengajari sihir Gabriel-san itu tidak sulit, malah itu akan sangat mudah sebab ia hanya perlu melakukan beberala hal untuk membuat Gabriel menjadi seorang [Mage] yang cukup kuat untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, juga mengingat jika Edward adalah Mantan bangsawan maka ia dapat berasumsi jika bisa menggunakan pengaruh dari Edward-san untuk mengumpulkan informasi rinci tentang dunia ini, ini sama sekali bukan kesepakatan yang buruk, Nanashi mengangguk dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah aku menerima pekerjaan itu, aku akan menjadi guru sihir Gabriel selama 4 bulan kedepan..."

"Kita sepakat!."

And TBC~

Yaaaa~ cukup sulit ternyata menyusun plot suatu cerita agar menjadi cerita yang menurutku cukup menarik, aku sekarang menyadari jika membuat suatu cerita tidak semudah kelihatannya.

Maa, apa kabar semua! Disini Blaze Hell~

Chapter kali ini merujuk awal dari legenda Gabriel, dibawah bimbingan Player terkuat Nanashi, Gabriel akan menjadi Mage kuat yang dapat mengalahkan musuhnya dengan mudah... Tentu saja itu tidak instant, aku sudah dapat membayangkan pelatihan macam apa yang akan mereka lakukan...

[Ah, Fanfic ini merupakan gabungan dari banyak komik, manga, manhwa, manhua, dan segala macam literatul lainnya, bila ada kesamaan harap dimaklumi..]

Ah, ngomong-ngomong untuk Arc 01 ini aku akan memberikan title: [Malaikat dan Sang Penguasa Bayangan].

Yap, hanya itu saja, sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya~ bye-bye...

Blaze Hell Dimension Break!


	3. Chapter 3

Terguncang diatas kereta kuda yang melaju dengan cepat, Nanashi, pemain terkuat didalam Game Night Raid saat ini sedang bertukar obrolan dengan Mantan Bangsawan besar yang ada didepannya, Edward Cristaldi namanya.

Dari yang Nanashi tangkap dari pembicaraan mereka sepertinya ia saat ini sedang berada di daerah Kerajaan Salavetria, salah satu kerajaan kuat yang memfokuskan diri mereka pada penelitian sihir, dan saat ini dirinya sedang berada diwilayah yang dikuasai oleh keluarga Edward, dan secara kebetulan kota yang akan ia datangi adalah pusat pemerintahan dari wilayah yang dikuasai keluarga Edward.

'terjebak didunia lain, sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh orang sepertiku sebelumnya, tapi ya... menurutku ini tidak buruk juga, menjelajahi dunia lain dan menikmati hidup didunia fantasi selagi mencari jalan kedunia dewi dan memukul kepala dewi yang seenak jidatnya melemparku kedunia lain tanpa bertanya pendapatku terlebih dulu...'

Nanashi menyeringai kecil sebelum ia menghapus seringai diwajahnya dan menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat Gabriel sedang membaca buku sihir yang ia berikan sebelumnya dan membacanya dengan antusias yang begitu besar, Nanashi bahkan melihat kilauan semangat dari mata shappire itu.

Entah kenapa saat ia melihat rasa antusias Gabriel, ia jadi teringat saat pertama kali ia memainkan Game Night Raid, saat itu, saat pertama kali ia mencoba sihir didunia game, ia yakin dan percaya jika ekspresinya saat itu sama seperti ekspresi yang ia lihat pada Gabriel, antusias, senang, gembira, dan bahagia, semua terpancar indah dimatanya...

'yah, dan dia adalah muridku sekarang, orang yang dipandang rendah karena dianggap tak berbakat...'

Dalam sistem dunia ini semua orang bisa menggunakan sihir, semua dapat melakukannya semudah bernafas, mereka hanya memerlukan [Mana] sebagai katalis untuk menciptakan fenomena alam yang disebut sihir. Bahkan bagi kaum bangsawan bisa menggunakan sihir dan menguasainya merupakan suatu harga mati, tidak bisa menguasai saja sudah akan membuat nama keluarga mereka tercemar dan orang seperti Gabriel yang tidak dapat menggunakan sihir bahkan yang terdasar sekalipun, dia adalah sebuah noda yang menodai nama keluarga dengan noda yang tidak akan pernah bisa dihapus bahkan namanya mungkin akan tercatat sebagai aib keluarganya... menyedihkan.

'aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah dia alami, tapi...'

Nanashi menyipitkan matanya dan mengaktifkan skill [Appraisal] miliknya, dan ekspreri Nanashi sendu saat melihat daftar skill yang dimiliki Gabriel. Disana terpampang dua Skill [Perseverance] dan [Fortitude], kedua skill ini adalah skill yang menunjukan ketahanan mental seseorang, dan ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat kedua Skill ini sudah menyentuh level [9/10] yang artinya, dia lebih dari mampu untuk lolos dari serangan illusion magic type perusak mental tingkat atas...

'... untuk orang yang bahkan belum menginjak usia 20 tahun, dia luar biasa dapat memiliki mental seperti itu... apa yang sebenarnya dia alami sampai Skillnya hampir menyentuh levek maks...'

Nanashi tidak tahu seberat apa cobaan yang dilalui oleh Gabriel tapi satu yang ia tahu, itu tidak menyenangkan... Nanashi menghapus ekspresi sendu itu dan tersenyum kecil saat ia mendapati Gabriel menatap kearahnya...

"U-Uhm... A-Ano, Sensei tentang formula sihir ini... ada bagian yang tidak aku mengerti..."

"hm? coba kulihat... oh, ini formula rangka satu dari sihir [Fire Bullet] ya... aku rasa untuk mengerti bagian ini kau harus menggunakan pendekatan dari formula magic [Wind Bullet], coba kau bandingkan dua formula ini dan kau akan menemukan solusi untuk masalahmu... Gabriel-sama."

"hooh~! Anda benar sensei! Jika saya menggunakan pendekatan ini maka saya bisa memahami formula sihir ini lebih cepat, terimakasih Sensei!"

"senang bisa membantu anda, Gabriel-sama"

Nanashi tersenyum tipis sesat sebelum senyuman itu berubah menjadi sweatdrop saat melihat Edward Cristaldi tengah menatap Gabriel dengan lelehan air mata bahagia.

"Uuu~ cucuku, kau mulai mendapatkan cahaya hidupmu lagi... kakekmu ini senang..."

'Dasar GC-Complex.'

Nanashi menghela nafas pelan dan kembali mengawasi Gabriel yang sedang mempelajari buku sihir miliknya dengan antusiasme yang tinggi. Nanashi menatap itu sejenak sebelum ia tersenyum tipis.

'Satte... Kita lihat sejauh mana aku dapat melatih muridku ini, mungkin menjadikan salah satu yang terkuat didunia ini? Itu... Mungkin mustahil...'

Nanashi tersenyum kecut sesaat sebelum ia menarik nafas dan mengarahkan pandangannya kesamping dimana ia melihat hamparan pemandangan hutan sejauh mata memandang.

~~The Innovate~~

"Jadi ini kota, Megrim..."

Nanashi bergumam pelan selagi matanya memandang kota yang cukup besar dengan bangunan abad pertengahan yang berdiri kokoh sejauh mata memandang. Edward yang melihat Nanashi menikmati pemandangan kota Megrim mengulas senyuman tipis.

"Bagaimana kota yang kukelolah ini? Sangat menganggumkan bukan?."

Tanya Edward membuat Nanashi yang sedang melihat pemandangan kota mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Edward dan mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, kota ini menganggumkan... _Dalam berbagai Artian..._"

"Begitu, senang mendengar kau menyukai kota ini..."

Keduanya bertukar obrolan sejenak sebelum kereta kuda yang mereka naiki berhenti didepan Puri besar yang terlihat megah dan kokoh, Nanashi menatap Puri didepannya dengan mata mengerjap beberapa kali, bukankah tempat itu terlalu besar untuk ditinggali oleh dua orang!? Nanashi menarik nafas pelan..

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang bangsawan besar, meski dia sudah menjadi 'mantan bangsawan' sih..."

Nanashi tersenyum lelah dan berjalan mengikuti Edward dan Gabriel yang berada didepannya, Nanashi mengikuti mereka berdua sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya, Nanashi terus memperhatikan sekitar sampai ia terhenti saat merasakan kedua orang didepannya berhenti, Nanashi mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dimana ia melihat pintu besar yang terlihat dibuat dari marmer putih yang dipolos sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat mengilat itu terbuka, dan Nanashi terdiam saat ia melihat Barisan Maid Onee-san yang berdiri sisi kiri dan kanan karpet merah, mereka merendahkan tubuh mereka seraya mengangkat rok maid mereka sedikit dan...

[Selamat Datang, Goshujin-sama]

"Uhm, aku pulang... Gabriel, kau bawa barang-barangmu kekamarmu..."

"Ha'i, Kakek~..."

Gabriel berujar dengan riang dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan langkah ringan seperti ia terbang sementara tangannya mengangkat dua buah koper besar yang seharusnya tidak dapat diangkat oleh perempuan dengan lengan seramping itu, Nanashi menatap kepergian Gabriel sampai Gabriel tak terlihat lagi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Edward yabg sedang berbicara dengan seorang maid yang terlihat berada diusia dua puluh akhir.

Setelah bertukar beberapa kata Maid itu menundukan kepalanya Edward dan berjalan menuju Nanashi yang terdiam memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi, Maid itu dengan anggun merendahkan kepalanya pada Nanashi yang hanya diam ditempatnya.

"Salam kenal, Nanashi-sama... Nama saya, Betra, mulai sekarang saya yang akan mengurus segala keperluan anda, tolong katakan pada saya saat anda membutuhkan sesuatu, saya akan mengurusnya untuk anda..."

Nanashi terdiam menatap Maid itu sebelum ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Edward dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'apa maksudnya ini?.' menyadari tatapan itu, Edward berdehem sejenak dan berkata.

"Aku memerintahkan pada Betra dan beberapa Maid pribadiku untuk mengurus keperluanmu selama mengajar Gabriel dirumah ini, jangan sungkan pada mereka, Nanashi-san."

"Ha~ah~?"

Nanashi hanya bergumam bingung mendengar perkataan dari Edward, dia memerintahkan Maid pribadinya untuk mengurus dirinya selama tinggal dirumah ini? Bukankah itu terlalu mewah untuk orang yang bertugas sebagai pengajar? Nanashi yang terhanyut dalam pikirannya tiba-tiba tersadar saat Maid didepannya, Betra merendahkan tubuhnya seraya berkata.

"Nanashi-sama, tolong ikuti saya..."

"E-Eh, ya..."

Nanashi mengangguk kecil dan berjalan mengikuti maid didepannya, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti tepat didepan pintu yang dihiasi ornamen yang cukup indah, Maid itu membuka pintu mewah itu dan terlihatlah sebuah kamar indah yang bahkan dapat menandingi kamar royal suite dihotel berbintang...

"Ini adalah kamar anda, silahkan beristirahat didalam, anda pasti lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh..."

"Ah, terimakasih..."

Setelah menyampaikan terimakasih, Maid itu segera undur diri meninggalkan Nanashi yang melihat-lihat kamar yang disediakan untuknya dengan tatapan kagum. Nanashi menganggumi interior kamar sejenak sebelum ia menjatuhkan pantatnya diatas sofa yang terlihat empuk.

"Akhirnya aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang... Nah, sekarang mari lihat apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengajari Gabriel Ojou-sama..."

Nanashi membuka menu miliknya, ia membuka menu [Skill[ dan dalam sekejap layar [Tree Skill] muncul didepan matanya, Nanashi menatap Skill-nya satu persatu dan ia menarik nafas pendek.

"Aku tidak tahu sekuat apa aku didunia ini, jika aku menggunakan Skill-ku secara sembarangan mungkin aku akan terlibat dengan masalah yang serius."

Nanashi bergumam pelan dan menutup jendela menunya lalu mendesah dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada bantalan sofa, Nanashi mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap atap kamar.

"Besok pekerjaanku dimulai kah..."

~~The Innovate~~

Dipagi hari yang indah dimana Matahari bersinar dengan indah, disebuah kamar dikediaman mantan bangsawan Edward yang cukup luas hingga lebih cocok menyebutnya ruangan daripada kamar, disana terlihat Nanashi sedang mengajari Gabriel tentang sihir.

"Nah, sekarang kita mulai pelajaran sihir dari yang paling dasar... Pertama apa itu sihir?."

"Sihir adalah Fenomena yang muncul dari penggunaan Mana dan Formula Mantr, apa aku benar, Sensei."

"Ya, itu tidak salah tapi itu juga tidak benar..."

"Eh? Apa maksud Sensei?."

Nanashi tersenyum tipis dan menutup buku yang ada ditangannya."Sihir adalah sesuatu yang membutuhkan Mana dan Imajinasi untuk menciptakan Fenomena."ucap Nanashi membuat Gabriel menautkan alisnya dengan bingung.

"Imajinasi? Apa maksud Sensei Mantra itu tidak diperlukan untuk menciptakan fenomena sihir?."

Tanya Gabriel dibalas senyuman seorang pembisnis yang tidak membenarkan atau membantahnya dari Nanashi.

"Aku tidak mengatakan Mantra tidak diperlukan, tapi pada awalnya Mantra sendiri digunakan untuk menguatkan Imajinasi seseorang untuk memunculkan fenomena sihir yang diinginkan... Sebagai contoh..."Nanashi mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan memusatkan [Mana] miliknya pada ujung jarinya dan dalam sekejap muncul bola cahaya seukuran bola tenis mengambang tenang diujung jari Nanashi, Gabriel melebarkan matanya melihat sihir tingkat dasar [Light] yang diwujudkan tanpa Mantra sama sekali. Nanashi tersenyum melihat ekspresi dari muridnya, ia perlahan mengarahkan telunjuknya kesamping dan bola cahaya itu bergerak kesamping dengan kecepatan yang dapat diikuti oleh Mata.

"Mantra untuk sihir ini jika tidak salah adalah, [Muncul dan Terangilah jalanku]... Mantra ini digunakan untuk menguatkan imajinasi pengguna-nya untuk menciptakan Bola cahaya untuk menerangi mereka dalam kegelapan, kata kunci untuk sihir ini adalah [Muncul dan Terangi] jika kau bisa memahami dua kata ini maka kau tidak memerlukan Mantra untuk bisa menggunakan sihir dasar [Light], hal ini juga berlaku untuk sihir yang lain selama kita tahu inti dari Mantra itu maka kita bisa membayangkan wujud dari fenomena yang dimaksud..."

Nanashi menghentikan Mana miliknya dan membiarkan bola cahaya itu lenyap menjadi partikel cahaya, Nanashi tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gabriel yang melebarkan matanya penuh keterkejutan.

"Nah, aku akan mengajarimu cara menggunakan Sihir tanpa Mantra, tapi itu setelah kau bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaan yang telah aku siapkan khusus untukmu..."

Nanashi mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dan meletakannya diatas meja Gabriel yang menatap lembaran kertas dimejanya dalam diam.

"Pertanyaan ini aku buat berdasarkan standart Academy yang aku dengar dari para maid dan Edward-sama, jika kau mempelajari semua kurikulum maka kau tidak akan kesulitan untuk mendapatkan nilai penuh dari pertanyaan ini, Gabriel-sama."

Ucap Nanashi dengan senyuman tipis diwajah tampannya, Gabriel terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengepal erat tangannya penuh dengan semangat.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menunjukan pada Sensei jika aku bisa mendapatkan nilai penuh..."

"Hooh~ semangat yang bagus, aku akan mengajarkan seluruh pengetahuanku tentang sihir dan setelah kau memahami semua pengetahuan yang aku berikan maka kita akan melanjutkan latihan ketahap selanjutnya..."

"Siap, Sensei!."

Nanashi tersenyum melihat semangat membara yang terpancar jelas dimata biru-shappire itu, mata yang terlihat suram dan hampa saat mereka pertama kali bertemu kini mulai memancarkan kehidupan didalamnya, Nanashi menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum kecil.

'Ya ampun, meski aku memiliki INT yang sangat besar aku masih memerlukan usaha yang lebih besar dari yang aku kira untuk menguasai seluruh materi kurikulum standart didunia ini, tapi... Berkat itu aku dapat membuat menu latihan yang tepat untuk muridku ini...'

Nanashi menatap lembut Gabriel yang dengan semangat mengerjakan pertanyaan yang ia berikan, setelah empat bulan berlalu maka tugasnya sebagai guru sihir berakhir dan saat itu tiba ia berharap Gabriel bisa membusungkan dadanya dan dapat menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang Mage dengan bangga.

-time skip-

Seminggu telah berlalu dan selama itu pula Nanashi mengajari Gabriel dengan serius dan penuh perhatian, ia mengajari Gabriel semua dasar sihir yang ia ketahui dari Game dan Standart dunia ini, Gabriel menyerap semua pelajaran yang Nanashi berikan layaknya sebuah Sponge yang menyerap air, kini dikediaman Edward tidak ada yang lebih memahami sihir dari Gabriel. Dia dapat menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang Mage sekarang.

"Ya, anda berkembang dengan sangat pesat, Gabriel-sama, saya terkejut dengan kemampuan anda menyerap semua pelajaran yang saya berikan..."

Nanashi memuji Gabriel yang langsung tersipu malu dan menundukan kepalanya dengan gugup."ti-tidak ini berkat Ajaran sensei yang mudah dipahami sehingga saya bisa memahaminya dengan mudah..."ucap Gabriel gugup, ia tidak biasa dipuji orang lain, ia lebih sering menerima hinaan dibandingkan pujian, jadi saat ia menerima pujian ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar didalam hati Gabriel, itu bukan perasaan yang buruk, hanya saja ia merasa bahagia dan senang saat menerima pujian dari orang yang ia hormati, Nanashi tersenyum tipis dan menutup buku ditangannya.

"Baiklah, karena Ojou-sama sudah memahami semua yang saya ajarkan, haruskan kita memulai latihan selanjutnya?."

"Tahap selanjutnya? Pelatihan macam apa itu, Sensei?."

"Hmm~"Nanashi bergumam pelan dan meletakan buku ditangannya keatas meja dan menoleh kearah Gabriel yang menatapnya dengan bingung."... Latihan Praktik, saya dengar ada Guild petualang dikota ini, kita akan kesana dan mendaftarkan diri sebagai seorang Petualang..." ucap Nanashi dengan senyuman diwajahnya, Gabriel terdiam sejenak sebelum ia melebarkan matanya.

"Petualang! Kita akan menjadi petualang!?"

"Ya, saya sudah meminta ijin pada Edward-sama dan dia mengijinkannya..."

"Sungguh! Kakek mengijinkannya?!."

"Yah, meski dia sempat mencemaskan keadaan anda, tapi saya berjanji pada beliau jika saya akan menjaga anda semampu yang saya bisa..."

Ucap Nanashi dengan senyuman yang tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya, Gabriel mempelebar senyumannya, matanya terlihat bersinar, menandakan rasa Antusiasme-nya yang tinggi, yah... Itu tidaklah aneh, menjadi seorang petualang adalah salah satu keinginan Gabriel dari dulu, sejak kecil ia sering mendengar kisah dari para petualang hebat yang berhasil mengalahkan monster-monster kuat dizaman dulu. Nanashi tertawa kecil melihat semangat Gabriel.

"Haha... Itu semangat yang bagus, Gabriel-sama... Baiklah, ayo pergi keguild dan menjadi seorang Petualang."

"Ya, ayo pergi Sensei!."

"Maa, Maa, Maa, sebelum pergi ada baiknya anda mengganti pakaian anda terlebih dahulu... Anda tentu tidak ingin menarik perhatian orang-orang dengan pakaian anda, bukan?

"Ah, Sensei benar..."

~~The Innovate~~

Kota Megrim-,

Kota yang memiliki luas sekitar 237 Kilometer, tempat yang cukup luas untuk menyebutnya sebagai sebuah kota, saat ini dikota itu, Nanashi bersama dengan Gabriel tengah berjalan menuju Guild petualang, mereka berdua mengenakan pakaian sederhana yang tidak terlalu mencolok dan sebuah jubah lusuh yang biasa digunakan para pengambara, mereka berdua berjalan ditengah kota selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti tepat didepan sebuah bangunan besar, Nanashi menatap datar bangunan besar didepannya.

"Ini Guild ya... Seperti yang aku bayangkan... Gabriel-sama, mari masuk..."

"U-Um..."

Nanashi melangkah memasuki Guild dengan Gabriel selangkah dibelakangnya, sesampainya didalam mereka disambut tatapan dari orang-orang berwajah sangar, Nanashi menatap datar mereka sebelum ia melangkah menuju meja resepsonis dimana seorang perempuan cantik yang terlihat seperti Anak SMA tahun ketiga, Nanashi menyipitkan matanya dan memgaktifkan Skill [Appraisal] miliknya.

Nama: Raynare [Title: Guild Receptionist]

Job:

[Assassin]

Level: 98

HP: 97630 / MP: 69470

'Untuk seorang Resepsionis Guild, dia cukup kuat...'

Nanashi mengarahkan pandangannya dan menatap para petualang yang menatap sangar kearah dirinya dan Gabriel sejak masuk kesini, dan Nanashi melihat jika rata-rata Level para petualang disini hanya berkisar antara 20-40, itu artinya...

'... Dia jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan para petualang ini...'

Nanashi menghela nafas pelan dan menonaktifkan skill [Appraisal] miliknya, dan berjalan menuju meja resepsonis.

"Selamat datang di Guild Petualang Cabang Kota Megrim, apa ada yang perlu saya bantu?"

"Ya, saya dan perempuan disebelah saya ini ingin mendaftar sebagai anggota Guild."

"Begitu, lalu apa ini pertama kali kalian mendaftar?."

"Ya, ini pertama kalinya kami mendaftar..."

"Kalau begitu, haruskah saya menjelaskan rincian sederhana untuk pendaftaran?."

"Silahkan..."

Raynare tersenyum ramah dan mulai menjelaskan peraturan Guild, pada dasarnya Guild didunia ini sama seperti didalam Game Night Raid yang dimainkan Nanashi, mereka akan menerima pekerjaan dari Client, memeriksa tingkat kesulitan dari pekerjaan yang diajukan Client lalu menempelkan pekerjaan itu dipapan Quest yang terdapat disebelah meja Resepsonis, tiap-tiap Quest memiliki tingkat kesulitan yang berbeda-beda dan anggota Guild hanya diperbolehkan untuk mengambil Quest yang sesuai dengn tingkatan mereka, semakin sulit suatu Quest maka akan semakin banyak pula imbalan yang diterima saat Quest itu selesai.

Tingkatan Guild dibedakan menjadi F, E, D, C, B, A, dan S. Peringkat tertinggi di Guild saat ini dipegang oleh tujuh orang yang tergabung dalam party besar yang berada diberbagai belahan benua. Quest tingkat A hanya boleh diambil oleh Anggota Guild tingkat A atau Party yang berisikan lima Anggota Guild tingkat B, kurang dari itu merek tidak dapat menerima Quest itu.

Jika saat menerima Quest anggota Guild Gagal menyelesaikannya maka mereka akan menerima denda dan saat kegagal itu dinilai merugikan Guild maka Anggota Guild itu akan dikeluarkan dan dipaksa membayar denda yang tidak sedikit, dan saat kau dikeluarkan dari Guild maka mustahil bagi-mu untuk mendaftar lagi.

Guild juga menengahi perselisihan yang terjadi diantara anggota Guild, jika Guild menilai itu bisa diselesaikan lewat petarungan maka mereka akan menyediakan tempat bertarung dan mengirim seorang wasit untuk mengatur jalannya petarungan...

'Jadi, didunia ini mengenal hukum rimba, yang kuat akan menerima banyak keuntungan yang lemah hanya akan terinjak-injak... Ya...'

Nanashi menghela nafas dalam pikirannya dan menatap Guild Resepsionis Raynare-san yang telah menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Dan itulah penjelasannya, jika ada yang tidak dipahami anda bisa bertanya..."

"Tidak, kami sudah paham..."

Ucap Nanashi datar dibalas senyuman dari Raynare."kalau begitu, silahkan anda mengisi formulir pendaftaran ini..., kalian bisa membaca dan menulis bukan?."

"Ya kami bisa..."

"Ara, kalau begitu silahkan anda mengisi formulirnya, saya akan pergi kebelakang sebentar..."

Ucap Raynare seraya melangkah menuju pintu, Nanashi menatap kepergian Raynare sesaat sebelum ia mengambil dua formulir itu dan menyerahkannya pada Gabriel yang sejak tadi terlihat gelisah, yah... Itu wajah Gabriel menjadi gelisah, hampir semua petualang yang berada disini menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu, secara garis besar proposional tubuh Gabriel memang mengundang hasrat seksual kaum adam, wajahnya yang cantik dan tiga ukurannya yang membuat kaum adam meneteskan air liur mereka.

"Gabriel-sama..."

Nanashi memanggil nama muridnya itu membuat Gabriel tersentak sedikit dan menoleh kearah Nanashi yang mengulas senyuman tipis.

"Anda tidak perlu gelisah, saya ada disini untuk melindungi anda, jadi jangan takut... Dan, ini formulir pendaftaran anda, tolong di-isi..."

"Ba-Baik, Sensei..."

Nanashi tersenyum tipis dan menyerahkan pena bulu pada Gabriel yang menerimanya dengan gugup, dua orang yang berstatus sebagai guru dan murid itu mengisi formulir pendaftaran, setelah mengisi semua formulir pendaftaran, Nanashi menekan Bel yang ada dimeja resepsionis dan tak lama Raynare keluar dari pintu belakang dan berjalan menuju kearah mereka, Nanashi mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat wajah Raynare yang terlihat sedikit pucat, dia lagi sakit ya?

"Ini, kami sudah mengisi formulirnya..."

"Terimakasih, kalau begitu mohon tunggu sebentar..."

Raynare mengambil dua kartu berwarna hitam dan menempatkan kartu itu diatas formulir pendaftaran, Raynare membaca mantra pendek dan setelah itu menyerahkan belati pendek pada Nanashi dan Gabriel.

"Tolong teteskan darah anda keatas kartu..."

"Hn/ H-Ha'i..."

Nanashi dan Gabriel menusuk ibu jari mereka sampai mengeluarkan darah, keduanya dengan cepat menempelkan ibu jari mereka pada kartu yang langsung bersinar kecil, dan tak lama sinar itu menghilang dan tulisan putih muncul kepermukaan. Raynare mengambil kedua kartu hitam itu dan memeriksanya dengan teliti, ia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat kartu Nanashi, namun itu hanya sesaat sebelum ia memasang senyuman ramah dan menyerahkan kedua kartu itu pada Nanashi dan Gabriel yang menerimanya dalam diam.

"Selamat, kalian telah terdaftar sebagai Anggota Guild, Rank Kalian saat ini adalah F, kalian bisa meningkatkan Rank kalian setelah kalian menyelesaikan beberapa Quest Rank F, silahkan lihat Quest dipapan Quest disebelah sana, jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, jangan sungkan bertanya pada saya..."

"Terimakasih..."

"Hn, Terimakasih..."

Nanashi dan Gabriel langsung berjalan menuju papan Quest dan melihat-lihat Quest yang ada disana, Nanashi melihat-lihat sesaat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengambil Quest Rank F: mengalahkan 5 Gray Wolf dihutan Resnu, Nanashi menyobek kertas itu dan berjalan menuju Raynare.

"Kami ingin mengambil Quest ini..."

"Hm? Quest mengalahkan 5 Red Wolf ya... Apa anda yakin ingin mengambil Quest ini, meski ini Quest tingkat F tapi ini Quest yang biasanya dilakukan oleh Party yang terdiri dari empat petualang rank F, melakukan Quest ini hanya dengan dua orang agak..."

"Tidak perlu khawatir, kami lebih dari mampu untuk menyelesaikan Quest ini..."

"Aku tidak tahu darimana asalnya rasa percaya diri itu..."

Raynare tersenyum kecut dan meletakan stempel guild diatas kertas Quest yang diambil Nanashi dan menyimpannya dibawah meja resepsionis.

"Quest kalian diterima, selamat berjuang..."

"Hn, sampai jumpa, Raynare-san..."

Ucap Nanashi seraya melangkah pergi dari tempat itu tanpa menyadari Raynare yang melebarkan matanya, Raynare menatap kepergian Nanashi dan Gabriel tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Dia... Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku..."

~~The Innovate~~

Hutan Resnu-,

Ditengah hutan yang lumayan luas, Nanashi dan Gabriel berjalan dengan langkah pelan ditengah lebatnya hutan, mereka berdua berjalan cukup lama sampai Nanashi memutuskan berhenti tepat dibawah pohon yang jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan pohon yang lain, Nanashi menatap pohon besar itu sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang dan ia melihar Gabriel yang sedang menenangkan deru nafasnya yang sedikit memburu, Nanashi tersenyum tipis, ia membuka [Inventory] miliknya dan mengambil kantung air dari sana dan memberikannya pada Gabriel.

"Ini minum dan beristirahatlah sejenak, kita akan melanjutkan latihannya disini setelah anda sudah sedikit pulih..."

"Te-Terimakasih, Sensei..."

Gabriel menerima kantung air itu, membuka tutup penyumbatnya dan menengak air didalamnya dengan cepat, Gabriel mendesah nikmat dan mengelap sudut bibirnya... Nanashi tersenyum melihat itu.

"Silahkan beristirahat, Gabriel-sama, saya akan mengawasi keadaan sekitar..."

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Sensei..."

"Tidak, ini tidak merepotkan saya sama sekali, selamat beristirahat, Gabriel-sama... dan lagipula ini saat yang tepat bagi saya untuk menunjukan pada anda kekuatan seorang Mage sejati..."

Setelah mengatakan itu tepat disekitar Nanashi muncul tujuh bayangan dari permukaan tanah, bayangan itu menyerupai seorang penyihir lengkap dengan tudung dan tongkat hitam yang mereka bawa, tujuh penyihir itu mengambil satu lutut dan merendahkan diri mereka pada Nanashi yang menatap mereka dengan datar, berbeda dengan Nanashi yang tidak memasang ekspresi apapun, Gabriel terkejut melihat kemunculan tujuh penyihir bayangan itu, meski Gabriel tahu dari kakeknya jika Nanashi adalah seorang penyihir yang mengkhususkan dirinya pada Sihir pemanggilan tapi untuk bisa memanggil makhluk yang menyerupai manusia itu berada dikelas yang benar-benar berbeda-, tidak, itu bahkan bukan sihir pemanggilan, itu adalah sihir...

"Create life..."

Gabriel bergumam shock, ia tidak menyangka jika sihir yang hanya ada dalam legenda bahkan mulai dianggap mitos saat ini tersaji didepan matanya, sihir yang menciptakan kehidupan dalam bentuk abstrak, bayangan... Gabriel menatap guru sihinya-, Nanashi dalam diam.

"Sensei adalah seorang Phantasm Trinity..."

And Cut~

Yahoo! Blaze Hell kembali dengan membawa chapter baru yang kuharap bisa kalian nikmati, hn... Disini Nanashi mulai melatih Gabriel, ia sudah mengajari Gabriel dasar-dasar dari sihir dan membuat Gabriel menjadi seorang Mage dengan pemahaman sihir terbaik dikediaman Edward Cristaldi, namun meski pemahaman sihir Gabriel luar biasa, ia masihlah orang dengan MP yang rendah, dan disini Nanashi/Naruto melakukan [Power Leveling], dia berniat menaikikan level Gabriel sampai ketingkat dimana Gabriel setidaknya mampu menggunakan Magic tingkat menengah...

Tujuanku saat ini adalah membuat Gabriel menjadi seorang Mage yang kuat, cukup kuat untuk membalas orang-orang yang sudah menghina-nya, Arc ini [Malaikat dan Sang Penguasa Bayangan] akan selesai tepat saat Gabriel masuk kembali keacademy, lalu dilanjutkan ke Arc [Rubah dan Sang Penguasa Bayangan] sebagai Arc kedua... Sebenarnya aku berniat menciptakan Arc seperti ini:

Arc 01: Malaikat dan Sang Penguasa Bayangan/Angel And Lord Shadow

Arc 02: Rubah dan Sang Penguasa Bayangan/ Fox And Lord Shadow

Arc 03: Iblis dan Sang Penguasa Bayangan/ Demon And Lord Shadow

Arc 04: Naga dan Sang Penguasa Bayangan/ Dragon And Lord Shadow

Arc 05: Sang Penguasa Bayangan dan Sang Makhluk terkuat didunia/ Lord Shadow and The Most Strongest Being in The World

Arc 06: Kehancuran Kekaisaran Suci

Arc 07: Parade Sang Malapetaka

Arc 08: Keptutusan Sang Penguasa Bayangan

Arc 09: Sang Dewi

Arc 10: Tahta Dewa(END)

Maa, Maa, tolong jangan dianggap serius oke? Ini masih rencana, belum ada kepastiaannya, jadi jangan terlalu berharap...

Lalu, hmm... Yappari, kalian belum membaca AN dengan benar, tolong dengarkan, Fic ini mengabungkan berbagai macam unsur dari WN, LN, Manga, Manghua, Manghwa, dan segala macamnya... Jadi, saat ada persamaan maka itu artinya aku mendapatkan inspirasi dari sana, saya masih Newbie jadi menggunakan alur pada suatu karya dari Author lain, saya setidaknya tidak meniru seratus persen, 20-40% masih mungkin tapi kalau menjiplak itu tidak mungkin...

Nah, hanya itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan, tolong Review-nya, tidak menerima Flame tidak mendidik dan asal jeplak, menerima saran dan segala macamnya, Flame? F*ck Am Out!

Sekian dari Saya, Blaze Hell Out!?

RnR


End file.
